


salem

by petitjisung



Series: this is us colliding [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: "i separate myself, it doesn't sound nice"sequel to 'yours'





	salem

**Author's Note:**

> so channie's hella ooc && this is all over the place but uhhh here it is whoop.

 

 

two white lines glared up at felix, causing his stomach to churn and his head to spin.

  
_pregnant_. felix was pregnant.

  
god, what would chan think? jisung? jeongin? they'd surely disown him. he'd just presented as an omega two weeks ago, nearly a week after he'd lost his virginity to the alpha duo, and he was already pregnant.

  
oh god. what would _stays_ think? their relationship was supposed to be a secret, and now he'd have to explain it all to their fans. jyp was going to kill him, he was sure of it. he'd be disowned by the company, sent to live on the streets.

  
_abortion was always an option._ the thought was immediately shot down by him. he couldn't kill an innocent child. especially not chan and jisung's baby.

  
a knock sounded at the bathroom door, drawing felix from his trance. he held his breath to hear over the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears, his hands quivering with fear. "hyung? are you okay?" it was jeongin, sounding more than worried on the other side. the other omega could no doubt smell the hormones seeping off of him in heavy waves.

  
"i'm okay, nini. just got a bit nauseous is all." the lying words felt so foreign tumbling from his lips. he felt horrid, especially when hearing the defeated 'okay' jeongin responded with. seconds later, once jeongin had left, a firmer knock reached felix's ears. he huffed softly. couldn't jeongin leave him alone? he didn't want to tell any more lies.

  
"i said i was fine, jeongin," he snapped. minho's head poked through the now-open door; felix forgot to lock it. "stop lying, asshat," minho drawled, though the teasing smile on his face suggested he wasn't as angry as his words suggested. within seconds, the lee boys were wrapped up in one another, the younger sobbing pitifully into the older's chest.

  
"i'm fucking _pregnant_ , hyung. they're gonna hate me, and i'll get kicked out of the group. what the fuck am i going to do?" felix wailed, roughly scrubbing the tears from his freckled cheeks. minho hummed softly, stroking his friend's hair with a gentle hand. "you're going to tell your mates, lix. they deserve to know." felix had opened his mouth to respond, but never got to, for an angry voice fell into the bathroom.

  
"damn straight you are, felix." chan was angry, his eyebrows drawn together over his fiery eyes and his jaw clenched tightly. felix whimpered softly, curling in on himself with his heart fluttering fearfully. a hand roughly enclosed around his bicep, and chan was then dragging him to the room that lix shared with jisung and jeongin. he fell onto the bed with a pained yelp, jisung's strong scent invading his nostrils and dancing alongside jeongin's dismayed pheromones and chan's angry dominance.

  
"i came home from the studio because jeongin told me you were upset, and _this_ is the bullshit i get?" jeongin eased himself into a sitting position beside felix, resting a comforting hand on his back despite the growl chan gave at the contact. "hyungs, what's going on?" chan's jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed at felix.

  
"go ahead, felix. tell him what the fuck is going on." jisung's scent was stronger now, a strong hint that he'd entered the dorm. felix couldn't see around the tears blurring his vision and cascading down his skin. he pulled his knees to his chest, sobbing into them. "i-i'm p-p-pregnant." the words were soft and came through a fit of sobs, becoming the only thing to fill the deafening silence besides his small whimpers of despair and chan's furious panting. jisung hummed softly after a few minutes, then came to lean on chan.

  
"that's all?" he asked, and felix could barely make out his raised eyebrows and amused smile. "no, not even close. tell them what you told minho." chan was still unrelenting with his rage, his lips beginning to form an angry sneer. "y-you're gonna hate me a-and i'm g-gonna ruin the g-group!"

  
" _bullshit_!" chan was really angry now; he hardly ever yelled. normally he'd speak softly and calmly, his eyes the only telltale sign of his internal fire. felix let out a loud whimper, shrinking in on himself with wide, frightened eyes. chan had never acted like this, especially not towards him. they all knew how sensitive felix was, chan especially. now, here he was, scaring felix and breaking his heart into a billion pieces. the pain in his chest nearly drowned out the swirling of nausea in his stomach.

  
"you know _damn well_ we love you, felix! we aren't letting you leave the group and we aren't letting you leave us! you're going to keep that fucking baby and be a good fucking parent to it, understand? i don't give a shit if you're scared, because we fucked up and this is our punishment! take it like a fucking man!" chan's shouting was accompanied by felix's loud wails and jisung and jeongin's protests. felix could feel his head beginning to ache with how little air he'd gotten and how dehydrated he was. his vision was beginning to darken around the edges, and his hearing was beginning to fade.

  
"what the _fuck_ , chris!" jisung yelled, fully in english. he stood between the two australians, bearing his teeth with a low growl of warning. chan seemed to get a grip on himself, and his eyes immediately widened and filled with tears. they flew between each of his mates, from anger to fear to panic. felix locked eyes with him, dazed and out of focus. then they rolled back and he went limp in jeongin's arms, nearly collapsing to the floor as his body began jerking uncontrollably. chan froze, the sound of his own broken sobs reaching his ears. minho was in the room then, rushing to grip felix with a muffled yell regarding an ambulance.

  
______

  
felix was in a hospital bed when he woke up - of that he was sure. the beeping and the hard mattress and the white was so utterly familiar to him, paired with the scent of death and antiseptics. he could smell jeongin and jisung with him, but no chan. where the hell was chan? and why the hell couldn't he move? he was panicking, the heart monitor beeping rapidly in time with his heartbeat. he heard an unfamiliar voice yelling, most likely a doctor, and the panic rose to an all time high. his fingers twitched, followed by his legs, followed by his lips. why the hell couldn't he move?

  
then he couldn't feel anything, but his body was thrashing of his own accord. what the hell was happening? he wanted to stop, tried his hardest to stop, but then his brain went fuzzy and he couldn't seem to comprehend the movement of his muscles. then he went under again.

  
______

  
the second time he woke up all he could smell, hear, and feel was chan. the older was talking to him in a soft tone, rubbing his thumb over felix's knuckles with an occasional sniffle or whimper. chan had never been so vulnerable, or distressed. what happened that had effected him so badly?

  
then he was gone again, leaving the room with slow steps and a faint click. felix wanted to call out to him, to reach for him, anything to make him come back. he couldn't fucking move! why couldn't he move? the anger was enough to bring him control of his entire right arm, then the entire right side of his body, then his whole face.

  
"chan!" the shout was quiet and rough, but it still came out. he was one step closer to getting his chan back. with his right arm, he managed to pull himself about two inches in the direction in which he heard chan leave. god, why was this so hard? " _chris_!" ah, he'd found his voice again. another pull, which barely moved him an inch yet made his arms shake with fatigue.

  
"chan! jisung! j-jeongin!" he was desperate now, tears rolling down his face and his heart beating rapidly. a doctor rushed into the room and let out a cry when he saw felix attempting to pull himself out of bed. the australian barely heard the doctor's yells over his own, but suddenly jeongin was at the door and he looked a lot older. he was a bit taller, and his cheekbones looked so defined, and oh. his braces were gone. the sight of his mate eased his struggling enough for the doctor to lay him on his back. then he blacked out again.

  
______

  
he came to a lot quicker this time, and he flexed both of his hands to experiment. they worked, good. his eyelids fluttered open slowly, giving him time to adjust to the bright hospital lighting. jisung, chan, and jeongin were gathered at his sides, looking at him expectantly. he choked out a "did you know?" and earned a series of ' _what_ 's in response. he closed his eyes to steady his vision, and took a deep breath to clear the fuzziness in his head.

  
"they did surgery on a grape." chan groaned and dropped his head onto the mattress, while jisung and jeongin shook their heads disappointedly. "three months, and _this_ is what we get when he wakes up," jisung sighed. felix's heart stuttered over the monitor, and his eyes shot open.

  
"three _months_?" he cried, now wide awake. jeongin nodded solemnly in response, biting his lower lip as his eyes dropped to the floor.

  
"you've been in a coma for three months, hyung. you had a really bad seizure, and the doctors put you under. they woke you up after about a month and a half, but you had another seizure and your heart nearly stopped. you woke up by yourself about a week ago, but then you went unconscious again. we were all really scared for you and the baby." that's right, _the baby._

  
"how is she?" he found himself asking, a hand flying to rest on his swollen stomach. jisung raised an amused eyebrow, and chan chuckled softly. "who says it's a she?" the other '00 liner asked. felix shrugged slightly, looking down on himself.

  
"instinct, i guess," he murmured. chan cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. jisung and jeongin shared a dismayed look, then jisung locked eyes with the freckled boy in the bed. "twins. you, uh, were gonna have _twins_. fraternal." jeongin was crying softly, felix realized. it was his omega instinct to reach over and caress the maknae's cheek, earning a small pearly grin.

  
" _were_?" he inquired, stomach dropping with the implication. "miscarriage. the second seizure cut off the oxygen to one of them, and it couldn't survive," chan spoke quietly, looking down at his fumbling fingers. felix felt his heart shatter, and tears stung his eyes.

  
"oh." it was all he could muster in that moment, and his fingertips carefully traced his small baby bump. jeongin sniffled and dabbed his tears away with his sleeves, offering a shaky smile. "i, uh, watched it happen. lots of blood. i thought you were dying. turns out, it wasn't _you_." felix's heart broke all over again for his poor jeongin, his baby, who'd witnessed such a horrific event.

  
"baby, c'mere," the younger australian whispered, opening his arms to the maknae. thr youngest gladly fell into them, curling into his hyung's side. felix felt the warmth of the omega beside him and nearly creened with delight. he didn't realize how much his body missed his little baby until now, but suddenly he wanted to hold all three of his partners as close as humanely possible. maybe it was due to the fetus growing within him, or maybe it was his natural instinct, but he knew he couldn't live without them.

  
he didn't need to say anything for jisung to join the younger duo in felix's tiny hospital bed, then for chan to drape across all three of them like a mama bear protecting her family. chewing chan out for what he'd said beforehand could wait. for now, felix wanted to drink in the warmth and comfort his lovers provided.

  
he found himself slipping off into the black abyss again, but this time, it was warm and safe and felt like home.


End file.
